Secret
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If i show you then i know you won't tell what i said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. What if Yami had a secret? A secret that no one knew? You swore you'd never tell...(Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah...this has been in my head for awhile, so I decided to make it a story.**

**Summary: _Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. _What if Yami had a secret? A secret that no one knew? _You swore you'd never tell...you swore you'd never tell...you swore you'd never tell...you swore you'd never tell..._''You swore you'd never tell...now you have to pay...''**

**Everyone except me: O_O**

**Me: What?**

**Everyone: Nothing...**

**Me: O_o OK.**

**Warnings: Abuse, violence, blood, gore, Yaoi, character deaths, and mentions of rape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else; just my ideas, the story and the plot. And the song Secret belongs to Pierces, which is the song that inspired this story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blank, cold eyes stared at the man in front of him, his golden blond bangs shadowing most of his eyes. The man in front of him had fear on his face, shaking like a leaf while clutching the stump where his arm used to be. Blood spurted out of it like a waterfall; his bone jutting out and for everyone – or just the terrifying boy in front of him – to see.<em>

_**Got a secret**_

_**Can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_The child's fingers were instantly wrapped around the other male's neck. He started to squeeze them. The man choked and sputtered, trying to get oxygen into his lungs; all at failed attempt. _

_**If I show then I know you won't tell what I said**_

_In a slow, agonizing way, the boy squeezed tighter and tighter as the person in his grip clawed at the hand, idly wondering how this little boy had so much strength. But his brain could barely register an answer because of the lack of oxygen._

_**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is...**_

_With one final squeeze, the man's wind pipe was crushed and his neck snapped with a sickening crack, and the boy let go of his neck, watching him as he fell lifelessly to the ground._

_**Dead.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a short start, but I already have in mind what I'm going to do.<strong>

**Please review, flames are not accepted. ^_^''**

_**Next chapter will be posted on December 6th. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-grins- Here's the first(technical) chapter of Secret. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Blood.<em>

'No...'

_Screams._

'No...'

_Corpses._

'No'

_Bones._

'No!'

_Laughter._

'NO!'

Yami woke in a start, his face beaded with sweat as he panted heavily. His eyes were wide with fear as he clutched the covers tightly while his whole form was shaking.

He knew who that blood was from; he knew those screams; he knew those corpses; he knew that laughter. That...that..._horrid _laughter. The same laughter that plaques his dreams.

But he just couldn't believe who it was.

Eventually he calmed down enough to lay back down. His amethyst orbs scanning his surroundings, checking for something – _anything_ – that would be in his room. But he could see nothing out of the ordinary; all his stuff was where it was before...except, for the fact that his full-body mirror was giving off an ominous glow.

Creasing his brows with confusion, he carefully stepped out of bed and walked over to the mirror. He couldn't see nothing at first, until the light got brighter and brighter, until it lit up the whole mirror.

What he saw made him want to scream.

It was himself, but this self was much more different than himself. His eyes were red and glowing, showing no pupil, but in it's depths held insanity, sadistic intentions, and maliciousness. His hair was more crazy than before. But that's not what scared Yami. Maybe it was the fact that this self had blood all over him? Or...was it the way he was smiling at him?

His self started to speak, _**''Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save...''**_

Yami shivered. The voice was sadistic, nothing like he'd ever heard before; it scared him. And those words...

He clutched his head, his eyes going wide in pain as his form shook. He slouched over slightly as horrible memories flashed before him.

_**''Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave.''**_

Yami closed his eyes shut, trying to rid himself from the memories.

_**''If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said''**_

He fell to his knees, hands griping his hair tightly as the memories wouldn't go away.

_**'''Cause two can keep a secret...''**_

He tried to block out the song that was causing all this. But no mater what he did, it wouldn't.

_**''If one of them is...''**_

Tears fell as he heard screams; screams from all the people being killed. And all he saw was blood. Corpses lay in every direction; some piles with just bones and no signs of flesh on them.

_**''Dead''**_

Maniac laughter filled the room as it slowly faded away, leaving Yami on the floor, panting heavily as tears still streamed down his face. His breathing was erratic as he could still hear the maniac laughter in his head.

The same one from his dreams.

'What is happening to me?'

* * *

><p><strong>-grins- I'm happy with this chapter, even though it's short. But don't worry, they'll get longer!<strong>

**Everyone: O_O**

**Please review, flames are not accepted. ^_^''**

_**Next chapter will be posted on December 13th. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**-grins- And here is the next chapter.**

**Everyone: O_O**

**I think I paralyzed them. -shrugs- Oh well, hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Small rape scene**

* * *

><p>Yami's eyes snapped open, his breathing harsh. He had another one of those 'dreams' after he had calmed down with his little ordeal with his 'other self'.<p>

That's when his annoying alarm clock went off, causing Yami to nearly jump out of his skin as he glared at the device, pushing the snooze button and effectively shutting it off. He stepped out of bed, his bare feet landing on the cold hardwood floor. He shivered, feeling an unnatural chill blow in his room and the feeling of being watched.

Yami looked around his room, before his eyes settled upon the full-body mirror. He saw that it was now covered with a black sheet. Thoroughly confused, he walked over to it, not remembering putting it on there last night. But something stopped him. A force; a feeling he'd only ever felt a few times before...

Dread.

Gulping, Yami started to slowly make his way towards it again, the soft padding of his feet the only thing breaking the silence; besides the pounding of his heart. He was sure anyone could hear it by now.

Never in his life had he ever felt such dread like this. Sure; he'd felt it when he was still trapped in the puzzle, but this dread was more, well, dreadful, if that sums it up. This force felt more sinister than the one in the puzzle; and definitely far more sinister than anything he'd ever face before; one could even say it was more dark and sinister than Zorc.

A shaky hand reached for the black sheet. What was under there waiting for him? Was he just being paranoid?

Deciding to find out, Yami pulled back the sheet and closed his eyes, ready to hear maniacal laughter, but instead was met with silence. Opening his eyes, he sighed a breath of relief at seeing it was his regular old mirror.

_**''Hello. Did you miss me?''**_

Yami froze, his breath caught in his throat as he dropped the sheet, eyes going wide. He tried to scream, but found that he couldn't; he also idly realized that he couldn't move a muscle.

Warm breath trickled over his neck, _**''So, did you like our little 'ordeal' last night? I sure did''**_

Yami couldn't talk, his form shaking as he tried to fight the force keeping him standing there.

A chuckle, _**''A little stuck? Don't worry...'' **_he snaked a hand around Yami's waist, _**''….that won't last long''**_

He felt his neck stretched to his left, showing his bare neck and felt cold metal against it. His eyes widened more; shaking with fear as a soft – yet frightening – tune played in his ear, _**''Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save''**_

Yami felt something trickle down his back; blood. He moves his eyes – which seemed to be the only thing he _could _move – and glanced behind him, seeing his 'other self' pressed close against his own body, causing the blood on him to make it's way on Yami.

_**''Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave''**_

He felt something enter his pants and caress his thigh. Freezing up completely, he glanced down and saw that his 'other self's' hand was in his pants – the same one that had been on his waist – and was the one caressing his thigh.

The metal – probably a knife – was still against his neck. His breathing was short; too afraid of the person behind him – harassing him – to hear it.

_**''If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said.''**_

The hand traveled up, before going back down and under Yami's briefs, going down to touch Yami's member. (AN: Don't forget, this 'other self' is sadistic, so he loves to do...well...you know)

Yami felt himself stiffen, a gasp escaping his lips as he felt the hand stroke him. The blade was now pressed firmly against his neck, causing a little blood to escape.

The man behind him chuckled, his breath tickling Yami's ear, _**'''Cause two can keep a secret''**_

Yami shivered, his member being pumped faster as he felt his pants and boxers fall to his ankles, leaving his whole lower torso exposed to the sadistic man behind him. He was instantly on his back on the floor, the other man still above him; pumping his member while the knife was still against his neck.

_**''If one of them is dead''**_

Yami cried out, but was silenced my a hand as his 'other self' shoved down his own pants and thrust his member inside Yami's entrance, slamming into him forcefully without stopping. He could feel warm liquid come out of his member, but he knew right away it was blood.

He was still a virgin; after all the years he had lived. He hadn't even made love with his boyfriend, Yugi, who was probably at college now. Grandpa had passed away a few months ago, so there was no one left in the shop except Yami...

And his 'other self'.

That meant no one would hear him. No one would hear him cry out in pain; cry for help. But he knew it wasn't coming. Yugi had his own room and was usually in there all day, except when he had classes and it was the weekends.

And right now, he was totally alone.

His 'other self' grunted, spilling his seed into Yami. He pulled out, looking down maliciously at Yami, who lay crying, broken and bleeding on the floor.

_**''Yes two can keep a secret...if one of them...is dead''**_

He pulled on his pants and boxers, before pulling up Yami's own pants and boxers and touching his forehead. All memories of him raping him vanished, but still left him covered in blood and semen.

He picked up Yami and laid him down on the bed. He walked back over to the mirror and stepped back in, thinking with a smirk, _'Soon, Yami, you shall know your _true _past' _before disappearing into the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, remember when I said 'mentions of rape'? I lied. ^_^''<strong>

**Please review, flames are not accepted. And I'm sorry the chapters are so short.**

_**Next chapter will be posted on December 20th. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah. I was supposed to go to Kings Dominion today, but my mom said it was probably going to rain so we're going tomorrow. So I decided to post this chapter today. ^_^ Also, on Friday, I'm going to Ocean City, so I won't post anything then. So, I'll post a chapter today and on Thursday, cuz I'm going to a sleepover at my cousin's house on Saturday. Sunday I'll see if I can post a chapter, but then on Tuesday I go back to school. ^_^ And yes I'm happy about it because I get to see my friends again, so I'll probably see if I can post a chapter on Monday. Plus, my family is working on making the first Kids American Ninja Warrior, so I'm going to train. And if you don't hear from me on Thursday, then I'm probably going to the park or somewhere to train(cuz the park has those bars you can do chin ups on), but I'll probably post a chapter on that day cuz we usually don't stay long. And I'll try to post a chapter on the other days.**

**Sorry for my long rant; I juts wanted you to know when I'll be here and when I won't. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Yami's eyes cracked open as he sat up in bed, feeling his lower back throbbing with pain. Groaning, he carefully stepped out of bed, and that's when he felt warmth on his thighs. Looking down, his eyes widened when he saw blood and semen on them; that were still fresh may he had.<p>

That's when the memories of his 'other self' appeared came back, making him shiver as he went into the bathroom to take a hot bath.

Once out, he quickly – or as quickly as he could with the pain still there – took off the bed sheets, which were also coated with blood and semen, before stuffing them in the closet for cleaning later. He then grabbed some new ones from under his bed from when Grandpa said to put them there, and put them on the mattress.

Yami checked the time and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only 12:00pm, so Yugi was still at college. That was good, or he would wonder why Yami was asleep so late.

Yami put on a soft white shirt that hugged him nicely and some soft black pants – as he was still wearing his towel – and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

**~4 hours later~**

''Yami! I'm home!'' Yugi called, opening the door to the Kame Game Shop.

Yugi was instantly hugged around the waist and he looked down, finding Yami was hugging him and smiled, putting down his backpack and hugging him back.

Yugi had actually grown a lot since the Ceremonial Duel. He was still about an inch shorter than Joey, but he was taller than Yami now. (which Yami didn't like most of the time, saying, "You're the hikari, not me. I should be taller than you, not you being taller than me").

Yugi broke the hug and asked, ''So, what have you been doing since I was gone?''

Yami shrugged, deciding not to tell Yugi of what happened a few hours earlier, ''The usual; just reading and watching TV.''

Yugi chuckled, ''Good.'', before leaning down and captured Yami's lips in a kiss.

Yami instinctively wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, making the kiss deepen as he felt Yugi's arms around his waist. Yugi nipped at Yami's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth for Yugi's tongue to explore his moist cavern. Yami moaned, pressing his body up to Yugi's more as their tongues fought for dominance, but Yugi eventually won.

They broke apart for air and panted, as Yami rested his head on Yugi's chest. Yugi also regained his breath and stood up straight – as he was slouching so he could kiss Yami, which pretty much tells how short he is – with Yami still in his arms.

Yami hummed, feeling Yugi's warmth as he felt like he could stay like this forever.

Yugi chuckled, ''You want to accompany me with my homework?''

Yami nodded, still not taking his head off Yugi's shoulder. Yugi chuckled again, grabbing his backpack off the floor while still holding Yami with one arm and walked over to the couch, sitting down with Yami on his lap and opened up his backpack, taking out his homework.

**~1 hour later~**

Yugi was still working on his report. Yami had fallen asleep 30 minutes and was now laying on the couch with his head in Yugi's lap.

Yami's eyes were clenched shut; he was having another one of those 'dreams'.

_Dream_

_A scream pierced the air. The person's eyes bulged out of their sockets when they were hit in the back of the head by a wooden plank, crushing their skull beyond recognition. A blade sliced their head off, watching as it crumbled to the ground, along with the body. That's when someone that watched the event screamed._

_That annoying sound..._

_That person was silenced, as her arms fell limply to her sides. A hand had penetrated her skull and through her brain, killing her. The same person whom killed the other guy pulled his hand out, blood and brain matter sticking to it. He watched coldly as the body crumbled to the ground in a bloody heap._

_Looking around once more, he took off, leaving the bloody bodies there to rot._

_Dream End_

Yugi stopped working when he heard Yami whimper. Looking down, he saw that Yami had tears cascading down his cheeks, while his eyes were shut tight. Yugi instantly sat Yami up, pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back, trying to calm him down while also trying to wake him up.

''Yami, it's OK. I'm right here. Please wake up.'' Yugi soothed.

A few minutes later Yami woke up, clenching Yugi's shirt tightly as he shook all over. His eyes were wide as tears still flowed freely from them, landing softly on Yugi's shirt.

Yugi still rubbed Yami's back, ''Yami, would you like to tell me what you're dream was about?'' he asked softly.

Yami shook his head vigorously, telling him he didn't want to.

''Are you sure?'' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

Yugi sighed, ''Alright.''

**~Later that night~**

Yami lay in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. It was 12:00pm midnight, and Yugi was asleep in his room. Yugi had finished his report 6 hours ago and fell asleep in bed.

But Yami couldn't go to sleep; he was afraid. Afraid that he would have more of those 'dreams'; afraid that his 'other self' would ambush him in his sleep and he would never see Yugi again.

_**Got a secret**_

_**Can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

Yami felt a chill go down his spine. Something wasn't right.

_**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**_

Something was going to happen...

_**'Cause two can keep a secret...**_

But it felt like it was going to happen...

_**If one of them is dead**_

...right now.

_Crash._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think that's a good ending. ^_^''<strong>

**Please review, flames are not accepted.**

_**Next chapter will be posted on December 27th. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's the next chapter. ^_^ And I was mean leaving you with a cliffhanger last chapter. Also note, you'll see the song Secret a lot in this story. -grins- And I think you'll be surprised at how this story ends. -starts to chuckle evilly-**

**Any who, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Crash.<em>

That's when the window shattered, scaring Yami half to death as he jumped out of bed. He walked over to the window, poking his head out, feeling rain patter his face as lightning lit up the sky, followed by the loud boom of thunder.

Yami sighed a breath of relief, putting his head back in the window and closed the curtains. Just when he was about to turn around, his hands were held behind his back as he was slammed against the wall.

Warm breath tickled his ear, _**''Miss me?''**_

Yami started to struggle, not trusting his voice to speak. But no mater what he did, he couldn't break free of the grip.

His 'other self' chuckled, _**''I thought so...''**_, a hand snaked up the back of his shirt, trailing along his spine and causing Yami to shiver, _**''...how about we play a little game?''**_

''W-what kind of game?'' Yami stammered, inwardly slapping himself for stammering in front of this man.

A chuckle, _**''Just a little game of hide and seek. The rules are that when it strikes 1:00am, you hide. You have 30 minutes to hide. Once those 30 minutes are up, I come looking for you. Seems pretty simple right? Well, I have 20 minutes to look for you. If I don't find you in that time, you win. If I do find you in that time...well, you'll figure that out; because I **_will _**win.''**_

Yami gulped, ''Where can I hide?''

_**''Anywhere in the house.'' **_

Yami nodded. His 'other self' let go of him and Yami took this time to spin around and punch him right in the face.

His 'other self' chuckled, not showing any pain, _**''What a naughty boy. I think you should be punished.''**_

Yami gulped, eyes going wide as he felt something surround him. Looking down, he saw 50 arms around his whole form. His eyes widened more, his breath caught in his throat as he was too afraid to move.

His 'other self' chuckled again at seeing his reaction, _**''Are you wondering what these are?''**_

When he didn't get a response he continued, _**''These are called vectors. And I – or rather us – are called Diclonious. We have these invisible arms that vibrate at a high frequency. We usually develop them when we turn three. Most have four vectors, but in some rare cases some have more. All vectors have a different range. I – or rather we, seeing as I am your darker half – have 50 vectors with a range of 50 meters. They can cut through anything and the person welding them is practically indestructible.'' **_(AN: I totally made up the thing of them having 50 vectors with a range of 50 meters)

Yami couldn't speak; his form shaking from fear as the vectors were still surrounding him.

_**''Well, I think our little game of hide and seek will have to wait.'' **_he continued, **_''Right now, I think I'll have a little fun with you.''_**

Yami gulped, before his world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry for the short chapter. But I promise the next one will be longer! <strong>

**Please review, flames are not accepted. ^_^''**


End file.
